


Willing Prey

by angryschnauzer



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: 18+, Blow Job, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Ripping Clothing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When the Thrombey household needs additional staff at parties you are called in to help, but what happens when spoilt Rich Kid Ransom and friend of the family Lance Tucker both take a shine to you? They hunt you down and you are their willing prey.
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, Ransom Thrombey/Reader, Ranson Thrombey/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 383





	Willing Prey

Willing Prey

Parties at the Thrombey mansion were always equal parts dull and entertaining, and you had been hired at a number of them as help. Your duties would be dictated by the housekeeper; Fran, who seemed to spend half her duties stoned, but when dealing with the extended Thrombey family, you could understand that. 

Returning to the kitchen with a tray of empty glasses you set them on the side as the housekeeper busied herself with a large pan of mulled cider;

“Jeez, it never ceases to amaze me how much booze this family can put away…” she said with a sigh as she looked over her shoulder at you; “Will you pop upstairs and turn the beds down in the four guest rooms please?”

“Yeah sure”

Passing the party in various rooms, you glanced into the games room with the pool table and paused; Ransom, the arrogant grandson of Harlan was arguing with one of the guests Joni had brought along; some athlete that she had arrogantly bragged had won gold at the olympics… Luke? Lance? Either way you paused as your mind cast back to earlier that day.

-

First up you’d been standing on the back porch sipping a mug of hot coffee in a rare break when you’d heard the door close quietly behind you. Not looking back you’d presumed it was the housekeeper sneaking out for another joint, but when a deep voice right behind your ear had asked if you wanted to be warmed up, a shiver had run down your spine. Ransom had a way of sneaking around the house and always seemed to seek you out at these parties, his hand resting on the small of your back in a far-too-familiar way, but in a way you hated to admit you liked. Before he could say anything further you’d heard your name called from inside, turning and walking straight into his broad chest and getting a lungful of his warmth and spicy cologne. His hand had moved to your hip before he reached back and pulled the door open for you, giving your ass a cheeky squeeze as you left without another word.

The second encounter had been the gymnast, and had been why you had been called into the house;

“Will you please add more towels to the guest rooms on the west side rooms?” the housekeeper had asked; “It would seem some of them are bunking together”

It had been her way of diplomatically saying ‘Some guests brought fuck buddies with them to the party we weren’t expecting’. Still, you took the towels and moved quickly through the house, the staircase creaking heavily as you had rushed to the rooms. You had thought everyone was downstairs in the drawing room; getting afternoon drunk and discussing politics so had quietly entered the room without knocking, but as you went to set the towels onto the bed the floorboards had creaked behind you and lo and behold was the gymnast Joni had brought with her. That however wasn’t what had surprised you, it was the fact he was naked except for a small towel wrapped low around his waist, his skin still glistening from the shower. Still clinging to the towels, your mouth had simultaneously gone both dry and very wet as your gaze had followed a rivulet of water as it had run down his chest, over his muscled abdomen, and across a very revealing tattoo of a medal ribbon. Your imagination could guess what the ‘medal’ was. The smirk on his face and the way the towel twitched gave you the impetus to quickly push the stack of towels into his arms and make a fast retreat from the room, pulling the door shut behind you as you leant against it and caught your breath, trying to steady your rapidly beating heart. 

-

Back in the present you shook your head and quickly moved on, ascending the creaky as hell staircase to the bedrooms and started your job of turning the beds down ready for the drunken guests to pass out into and hopefully make it to their bathrooms to vomit. You made it through all the first three rooms uninterrupted, but in the last room that was about to change. 

You had to clear a number of garments off the bed, they’d been thrown on haphazardly without a care, one sweater hanging from one of the ornate swirls of wood on the bedposts having snagged a thread. A caramel coloured wool coat lay strewn on the floor, only once you’d picked it up did you realise whose room you were in;

“Ransom” you muttered to yourself, not expecting an answer, but going rigid as a board when you got one.

“The help usually call me Hugh”

The voice was close, so close you were only then realising you could feel the heat radiating from his body against your back. How on earth he could have snuck up on you with the house being so creaky, but as you clung to the soft fabric of the jacket you felt a shiver run down your spine. His large hands rested on your hips as he rested his nose behind your ear, his lips brushing against your lobe as he whispered;

“Fran is outside getting high as a kite on one of her extra strong joints. By the time she comes back she won’t even know where she is, let alone where her staff are. If you want to stay up here, you won’t be missed downstairs. If you stay, you can call me Ransom. If you want to go, its Hugh. So, what’s my name?”

You took a deep breath, your voice barely a whisper;

“Ransom…”

His hands firmly gripped your hips as he pulled you back flush with his body, and you let out a gasp as his lips made contact with your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut as he hit your pulse point,but it was when you felt a puff of warm air on your face did your eyes spring open again;

“Who are….”

“This is Lance… Joni’s  _ friend _ …”

The dark haired man that you had seen a lot more of earlier stood directly in front of you, a shit eating grin on his face;

“I’ve only got one name, but usually girls usually end up calling out to god when i’m with them”

Ransom moved his hands up your body and cupped your tits through your uniform;

“Myself and Lance were discussing you earlier”

“You were?”

“Yeah Babe…” Lance stepped forwards until he was close enough for his hips to press against yours; “Ransom and i were having a bet to see which of us could get you into bed tonight”

“But then we figured, you’ve got more than one hole, and as we both hate losing, we’d all end up winners tonight with you getting to come first”

“...and probably second, third…”

“... maybe forth…”

These two were trouble. Arrogant as fuck and handsome as hell. They didn’t stop and wait for your answer, nor did they explain further, instead Lance pressed forwards and caught your lips with his own, his tongue pushing into your mouth and you moaned as his tongue danced with your own. Ransom had latched his lips onto your neck and was rapidly sucking a hickey there, the twelve hour stubble on his face rubbing oh-so-deliciously against your skin. In fact that had distracted you from his hands moving on your body; leaving your tits and moving to the sensible skirt of your uniform, tugging it up until it was bunched around your waist. It was only when his large palms cupped your ass through your tights did you realise, but by then it was too late, you were already too far gone to stop them.

As Lance worked his hand down the front of your tights and panties, you felt Ransom grip at the thin opaque fabric of your tights before ripping them straight through the crotch with a grunt. It was in that moment that you realised you were simply the prey, these two men hadn’t even had to try with the hunt for you to fall willingly for them both. 

Ransom’s hand worked between your thighs as his foot kicked your legs apart, his fingers rubbing you through the soaked fabric of your simple cotton panties, before tugging the elastic to one side and sliding two fingers straight into you. It was a burn as you accommodated him, but one you relished. A moan escaped your throat and bubbled out around Lance’s lips as he broke the kiss, you found your own chasing after his but he was quickly on his knees in front of you, his hands on the front of your thighs as he nuzzled against your mound. His fingers dug into the fabric and just as Ransom had dispatched with your tights, Lance tore your panties clean in two, exposing your soaked folds to the cool air of the room.

You couldn’t help but to watch as Lance surged forwards and those sinful lips sought out your clit, his tongue working hard and fast to drive you to your orgasm as Ransom roughly fingered you from behind. The wet squelches coming from his efforts mingled with the sloppy noises Lance was adding, and it filled your senses with an overwhelming sense of desire. 

Ransom had by now worked a third finger into you, curling them just right that he was pressing insistently at your g-spot. His other hand had found its way to your chest and was slipped inside your blouse, pinching your nipple between finger and thumb. Soon it was all too much, and steadying yourself with your hands in Lance’s hair, you came with a cry as the two men pushed you through an intense orgasm. 

As you were still shaking from the intensity of it, both men pulled away at the same time, Lance pushing himself to his feet as Ransom turned you and pushed his glistening fingers to your mouth, watching as you eagerly licked your juices from his fingers before he tightly gripped your arms and pushed his lips to yours for a fierce kiss. 

The two men manhandled you, pulling you across the room until the front of your legs brushed against the chaise lounge that sat near the window, pulling and pushing until they had plied you into a prone position, bent over the high arched back of it. You watched as Lance climbed onto the antique mustard coloured velvet, quickly unfastening the snug black jeans he wore before pulling out one of the thickest cocks you had ever seen. He cupped your chin and pulled your head up;

“Eye on me and open wide Babe”

Quickly licking your lips to lubricate them you did as he asked, relaxing your jaw as the angry bulbous tip slid between your lips and he started to work his hips back and forth, fucking your mouth with shallow thrusts. Letting your tongue flatten against the thick vein that ran along the underside, you were so focused on Lance you had forgotten about Ransom, but that was something he wasn’t about to let you do, and the sharp smack of his palm landing on your partially bare ass made your eyes go wide and a scream bubble out around Lance’s cock. 

“Now lets see what we have here” Ransom muttered, his voice low and deep as your felt his fingers grasp onto the already torn remains of your tights and panties, and ripped them further to fully expose your ass and soaked cunt. As the cold air of the room yet again shocked your heated skin, another smack came down on your other buttock causing you to surge forward and take another inch of Lance into your throat. 

You fought back your gag reflex, concentrating on that as you felt Ransom’s thick cockhead press against your folds before pushing into your soaked entrance. He was thick, wider than the three fingers he had inside you just a few minutes earlier, and the stretch was a delicious burn that made you moan deeply around Lance. 

If it had been a scene from one of your erotic novels you liked to read that would have been the point where both men gave you time to adjust, but it wasn’t. These two men wanted to fuck, and without a pause, they both started to fuck into you from either end. Your jaw was already aching but Lance had his fingers curled into your hair as he pushed his hard cock deep into your mouth, spit and precum oozing out from the corners of your mouth where he had plugged you tight. At the other end Ransom was fucking into you harder than you’d ever been fucked before. The pain was subsiding and you were arching your back to meet his deep thrusts, desperate to feel him deeper, and with each of your muffled groans he seemed to thicken even more. Occasionally he would bring the palm of his hand down sharply on your ass, your core muscles instinctively tightening and you would hear a salacious growl from behind you as you squeezed Ransom’s cock so tight he thought he may not be able to pull out.

Time was of no consequence now, you could have been at this thirty seconds or thirty minutes. Both men were at peak physical condition, and neither seemed to be flagging, and as you lay limp between them you lost yourself in pleasure. The smacks on your ass interspersed the sounds of the two men grunting as they used your body, heart rates getting faster as they both chased their release. 

Ransom was the first to cum, wrapping his hands around your ribcage and pulling you up, your mouth open and gasping for air as Lance quickly fisted his cock and squeezed harshly at the root to stop himself from cumming as he watched Ransom release his thick cum deep into your soaked cunt. You stood on tiptoes, your body still joined with his as he moved you, his length still twitching inside of you as Lance came to stand directly in front of you. Still holding his dick he bent his knees and quickly rubbed the angry red tip over your clit, and as he drove you over the edge he came messily, coating your cunt with his cum. The action had you finally orgasming too, screaming out your release as Ransom held you hips, his softening cock still inside you before he slipped out, your combined release mixing with Lance’s as it coated your thighs. 

Still shaking from your intense orgasm, you watched as Lance pulled his Jeans up and tucked his softening dick into his briefs. You could hear Ransom doing the same behind you, before his large hands rested on the skirt now bunched around your waist, pulling the fabric down your hips and hiding all the evidence of your debauchery. 

Giving you a slap on the ass, Ransom grinned as he straightened his sweater;

“Well, i think that was a good first round, don’t you think Tucker?”

“Absolutely. But could do with some practice on form”

“I agree, how about we discuss in the games room?” finally he turned to you; “Be a Doll and bring two large whiskeys to the games room”

“Yes Ransom” you nodded, knowing when you were being dismissed.

Your walk down the stairs was uncomfortable, but with the sounds of the party now in full swing at the front of the house with more than enough staff covering that, you hurried to fetch the whiskey, and looked forward to what these to hunters would do to an object of prey like you.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
